


Yuri Plisetsky's Journey of Emotional Discovery

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Marriage, cheesy vows, e d g y, gay as frick, victuuri wedding, yurio being salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yurio attends Victor and Yuri's wedding by force, and he absolutely hates it. Definitely.





	

Yurio tensed in his seat the instant he had sat down. He didn’t want to be here; he had told Yakov to let him stay home, but he had been dragged along regardless of his wishes. He hated weddings. So much. He had only been to a few, but those few were enough of an experience for him to know that he didn’t want to show up to any more. All it was was a group of adults gathering to cry over love and two people leaving with rings on their fingers having said dumb, cheesy shit they’d already told each other a thousand times before in private.

He was still angry with Yuri for making Victor betray his promise. He didn’t hate either of them as much as he used to, but he was holding on tight to his grudge. He often contemplated how different his senior debut may have been if Yuri never existed in his life at all.  
For once, it seemed, Victor was a man of his word. Yurio just hated that he’d chosen this particular situation to apply it. True to his statement at dinner on the night before the Grand Prix Final, Victor was going to marry Yuri Katsuki. It had taken awhile – a year, in fact – for them to actually carry through with it, having decided that they needed to take a step back a long time ago.

Yurio was constantly disgusted with their love for each other. They were painfully open about it, and everyone cooed over their relationship as if it were a small child. Yurio had gotten used to it by now, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t expect it to crash and burn someday. They were still in that honeymoon phase where they thought of one another as flawless and wanted to cling to each other like glue. He had thought about it before – which one of them would be the first to see the faults in the other – and he believed it would be Yuri. Years of training alongside Victor Nikiforov taught Yurio that the silver haired man wasn’t perfect by any means. It was no secret that Yuri had fanboyishly admired Victor for years before they had met, and Yurio was convinced that his obsession with his idol was blinding him.

He crossed his arms and slumped down in his chair. If he was going to sit through this, he was at least going to be comfortable and let it be known that he was unhappy about it. He looked around at the other guests. Among them were Yuri’s parents – currently minus his dad, who was going to walk Yuri down the isle, his sister, Phichit, Minako, and the Nishigori family, all of whom looked thrilled to be there. He couldn’t wait for everybody to start crying, even if they were happy tears. He could pretend that they were as bitter as he was over this.

Victor stood at the end of the isle, an expression written on his face that Yurio couldn’t recall ever seeing on him before. Yurio had seen Victor nervous, had seen him ecstatic, had seen him proud, but this was a messy mixture of all three. Something in Yurio softened for a moment, but he brushed it off. He let out a deep, discontented sigh and ignored Yakov’s warning glance.

Right when Yurio was sure he was going to wilt from boredom, he saw Victor’s face light up and the guests all turn in their seats as Yuri came into view, arm hooked with his dad’s. Yurio hesitated a second longer before turning to look. He was a little taken aback initially. He had never seen Katsudon Supreme look so fancy. He was dressed in an expensive suit with a dark red tie, and his hair was styled similarly to when he skated, but it was obvious that more time and effort had been put into it this time around. Another thing that Yurio was surprised by was the fact that Yuri was wearing his glasses. Yurio couldn’t recall ever seeing him with both that hairstyle and his glasses, since he always removed them to skate, and it was inexplicably wrong.

Yuri looked anxious as ever, but he was hiding it pretty well with a smile as he glided slowly towards the altar. He looked like he wanted to start running, or at least walking faster, but his dad was taking his time. It was like waiting for the world to end, and Yurio’s neck and back started to ache from the awkward position, so he turned back around in his seat and looked ahead once more. He wasn’t missing much. He could see all the loving faces of the others attending, and it was quite annoying. When Yuri’s dad finally handed him off to his soon-to-be husband, Yurio was relieved. The faster this got going and got over with, the better.

Victor and Yuri stared at each other for a moment, looking each other over as they got into their proper positions. They both looked oddly composed. Yurio wondered how difficult it was for them to keep their cool. The priest behind them offered the both of them a gentle smile before beginning his religious ramblings, which Yurio tuned out for the most part. He looked around at the scenery surrounding them. He was glad that the wedding was outdoors. It gave him something else to pay attention to, at least.

When it got around to the vows, he began to listen again, curious to see how poetic they might be. They had written their own vows, and Yurio hoped there was some good blackmail opportunity in here.

Yuri started off. “Victor, you know by now that I’m not good with words…” An eye roll from Yurio. What a romantic start. “…but I’ll try to be this once. When you came to Hasetsu to be my coach, I was feeling a lot of different things. I was confused, beyond all else, but I was also happy. I was worried that you would see my lack of potential and change your mind about coaching me. I wanted your respect so badly, but I wasn’t sure how I could possibly earn it. You never failed to meet me halfway. I didn’t ever feel like I was being forced to try too hard. You never judged me, and that was the first time in my life I could ever say that I was unafraid of judgment – not just from you, but from others as well. All I cared about was what you thought of me, and because I knew that you would never think ill of me, I had little to worry about. But even when I did worry in spite of this, you were there for me. You didn’t always know what to say to make me feel better, but you tried, and that was enough for me. I don’t think there was ever a specific moment I fell in love with you. I believe that love was inside of me since I was just a twelve-year-old boy who wasn’t sure where he was going, but as the years passed and I got to know the man I had put on a pedestal I decided that I loved him in a way I had never loved another person. You showed me so many things I can’t imagine having seen with someone else instead. You’ve held my hand despite my flaws, and cheered me on when everyone was sure I would fail. I met you through work, in a funny way, but the things you and I did and said in regards to skating somehow bled into our personal lives. I don’t want to marry Victor Nikiforov, the famous skater. Maybe I once thought I did. But I’ve since realized that I want to spend my life with the Victor Nikiforov that showed me kindness unlike I had ever felt before, and the one who made me realize what it is to love fearlessly and recklessly. Many people have not seen the Victor Nikiforov that I have seen, but that’s part of why he’s so special to me. He brought me out of the dark and gave me a reason to keep fighting. For this, I can only reward him by giving myself to him for our own personal eternities. Victor is the man I adore and want to spend the rest of my days with, without question or remorse.”

Yuri was crying by the end of it, and so were some of the guests. Victor looked deeply moved. Yurio felt a slight warmth inside of himself, as much as he hated to admit it, but it didn’t last long. Victor began his vows, and Yurio prepared himself to laugh, because he was sure it would happen at some point.

“Yuri Katsuki. I feel that words won’t do my feelings justice. It’s almost futile to try, but I would do so just to let you know how much I love you. From the moment we met, I was intrigued. I wanted to know more about the man who had risen and then fallen just as fast. I wanted to know what made him tick, what made him smile, what, or even who, motivated him, and I wanted just to see him. Perhaps I was just being nosy at first, but as you slowly opened yourself up to me, I felt more accomplished than I ever had before. Not even the feeling of winning a gold medal could compare to the pride I felt upon getting such a reserved skater to trust me. With becoming your coach, I found my place. It was a job, a hobby, and an opportunity. I began to fall for the man whose mysterious feelings first enraptured me. Hasetsu was the first place that ever felt like home to me, and this is thanks to your presence there, as well as the people I came to meet through you. I was, and am, prepared to follow you to the ends of the earth to help you succeed in anything you may want to try. I am not a jack of all trades, but I hope that a loving hand to hold can help you do the things you thought you never could. On this day, I marry the man whose heart I fought for simply by giving him what I always thought he deserved in the first place – someone to care for him and walk through life with him devoutly, with no intentions of ever turning away.”

Yurio was holding his breath. He felt a familiar burning in his throat. God, these two were terrible. Irritation made his skin crawl.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” he stated to Yakov, obviously not intending it to be debatable.

Yakov let out a displeased growl and grabbed Yurio’s arm when he tried to stand. “Yuratchka, sit down. Don’t be disrespectful.”

Yurio glared at him and yanked his arm away, then briskly stalked off towards the building they had rented for before and after the ceremony before Yakov could stop him. He felt lighter once he was inside, all alone and away from the dumb speeches. He headed off towards the restroom, locking himself in once he made it and slumping down against the door. He sighed again, closing his eyes. The silence was bliss. 

He began to relive the words Victor and Yuri had exchanged, images of their time together forming in his head. They really did love each other. It was pretty ridiculous. He felt a lump rise in his throat, and he tried to choke it down. No, he would rather be hit by a car than actually be moved to tears by these idiots’ love for one another. It was gross.

Despite what he was telling himself, the instant his eyes opened again, tears were spilling from them. He didn’t know why, and he hated himself for it. He pushed himself up from the ground and looked at himself in the mirror, propping himself up against the sink with his hands. There was no way he was actually emotional right now. Weddings didn’t have this effect on him. They were boring and stupid. So why was he crying?

He tried to be mad, but the anger only led to more tears. He wiped them all away as quickly as they came. He needed to pull himself together and go back out there soon. Yakov was probably going to skin him alive later for leaving in the first place. He took some deep breaths and tried to compose himself. It wasn’t his fault that Victor and Yuri were the corniest, most vomit-inducing couple he had ever laid eyes upon. It grinded on his nerves and moved him at the same time. Deep down, he really hoped to find a love that strong eventually. He had plenty of time left to do so, and he wasn’t interested in dating whatsoever at the moment, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted to feel what they were feeling at least one time in his life.

For now, it was their day, and he had to try to be happy about it. He left the bathroom with a guilty smile on his face.


End file.
